Déjame llorar
by Mitzuki Hiwatari
Summary: Después de estar entrenando a Uub por varios años, Gokú regresa a su casa. En el camino reflexionara sobre su familia, especialmente sobre Milk . Sin embargo, al llegar se topará con una misteriosa joven que le tiene una mala noticia...
1. Chapter 1

En la cima del cielo, más alto aún que las nubes, se encuentra un gran templo donde habita Kami-sama

En la cima del cielo, más alto aún que las nubes, se encuentra un gran templo donde habita Kami-sama. Ahí se observa a un hombre alto, de piel clara y cabello negro y rebelde, sonreír con orgullo, mientras ve a un joven en totalmente desarrollo, levantarse con dificultad y devolverle una mirada fiera.

-Bien Uub, has hecho un muy buen trabajo. Te felicito! Ahora vayamos a descansar, me muero de hambre- diciendo esto adopto un aire infantil haciendo un puchero.

-Claro señor Gokú!- corrió al lado de su maestro y sonrió con complicidad- yo también estoy hambriento.- Al terminar de hablar, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Sabes Uub, hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia, y de verdad extraño la comida de Milk! Además, creo que ya te eh enseñado todo lo que se. Supongo que es hora de dejar esto y que ambos entrenemos por nuestra parte. Que dices?-

-Como diga señor Gokú. Yo también extraño la comida de mamá!- Ambos rieron de nuevo. En verdad se iban a extrañar, después de todo habían pasado tantos años juntos. Caminaron hasta la orilla del recinto, el mayor se volvió y agitando las manos dijo:

-Adiós Dende, adiós Mr. Popo! Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrenar aquí!, Nos vemos pronto!- y al terminar de decir esto, ambos emprendieron el vuelo. Al llegar a la parte baja de las nubes, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.

Gokú diviso su hogar, la Montaña Paoz. Sonrió y voló más rápido. Ahora que la veía de nuevo, un aire de nostalgia lo embriago lentamente. De verdad los había extrañado. Y ahora que Uub estaba listo, y el había realizo su ultimo sueño, tendría mucho tiempo para pasarlo con su familia.

Cuánto habría crecido la pequeña Pan? Y Goten, se habría aplicado ese niño y se habría puesto a entrenar? Gohan ya se vería mas maduro y sabría todo el contenido de todos los libros del mundo? Sonrió de nuevo. Milk seguiría cocinando tan delicioso? Entre todo, eso es lo que mas le intrigaba. Que haría ahora que lo vería llegar de nuevo? Le gritaría dándole un sermón sobre el matrimonio y la familia como siempre?, lo vería con falso enojo y lo amenazaría con dejarlo sin cena, para después abrazarlo con tristeza y exigirle no volver a separarse de ella, mas como una súplica que como una orden..? Esto último lo hizo sentirse algo decaído, ahora que lo veía desde ese punto, su esposa siempre lo esperaba con tanta esperanza, aún sabiendo que el no se quedaría mucho con ella; aún con la certeza de estar casada con un niñato que en lo único que pensaba era en comer y entrenar.

Pero ahí la veía siempre, a veces fungiendo más como una madre regañona que como una esposa; a veces más como un cocinera o ama de casa, o incluso como el único enemigo que jamás había podido vencer, ese que lo hacia temblar y en un chasquido de dedos lo obligaba a hacer lo que su potente voz ordenaba.

Sí, esa era su esposa.

La única mujer en todo el mundo que sería capaz de aguantar al inmaduro Gokú por tanto tiempo, con tanta dedicación y con tanto amor.

Definitivamente debería pedir perdón por todos los malos ratos que había hecho pasar a su mujer, por haberla abandonado tantas veces y al regresar solo soltar un: - Milk, tengo hambre, no hay nada de comer?-. Recuperarían el tiempo perdido; irían a caminar como cuando Gohan era pequeño. Se tomaría un par de días de descanso para pasarlo en casa, como antes del Juego de Cell, y le haría ver a su esposa que todo el tiempo perdido por fin habría valido la pena.

Por fin llegaba a su casa. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable y se acerco alegremente. En ese momento, diviso que de la casa de Gohan salía una mujer de cabello negro, con grandes ojos oscuros, piel blanca y mirada orgullosa. No recordaba haber visto jamás a esa chica. Se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

-Oye niña, tu vives en la casa de Gohan? Quién eres tú?- La joven al verlo, abrió sus grandes ojos y corrió hacia el gritando:

-Abuelito!! Hace tantos años que no te veía!!- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Gokú se abrieron en su totalidad.

-Pan, eres tú?- Dijo con un signo de interrogación marcado en su rostro.

-Hum.. Abuelito, no estés con tus bromas! Claro que soy yo- La chica lo miro enfadada y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Eso le recordó a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.

-Jajaja! Perdóname Pan, es que hace mucho que no los veía. Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Pero me muero de hambre! Iré con Milk a que me prepare algo delicioso de comer y después hablamos, si?- Decía al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se encaminaba a su casa.

-Pero... Abuelito.. – dijo Pan con voz vacilante-, hay algo que debes saber-.

-Ya te lo dije Pan, no te desesperes, te prometo que comeré muy rápido!- Decía en el momento en que abría la puerta de su casa y la cerraba tras él.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, suponía que su mujer no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que estar en ella, pero la noto vacía. Se dirigió a la sala y tampoco pudo encontrarla. Por último fue a su habitación… vacía. Sin embargo, en el peinador encontró una foto de una joven muy parecida a la actual Pan… Eso es! Era su esposa, la mujer a la que tanto se parecía, era ella! Tomó la foto y sonriendo salió de su casa para dirigirse con Pan, que aún estaba parada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida.

-Mira Pan, te pareces mucho a Milk cuando era joven- le decía entusiasmado mientras le entregaba la foto-. Verdad que si!? Solo que no pude encontrarla en casa, debió ir de compras o algo así. Por cierto, no sabes si Videl tiene algo de comer- le decía algo ruborizado mientras echaba miradas furtivas a la casa de su hijo.

-Claro abuelito, ven conmigo. Solo que.. primero.. debo confesarte algo- Pan bajó la mirada y trago sus ganas de llorar. Esto preocupó a Gokú y dijo con tono serio:

-Que ocurre Pan? Paso algo malo?- Quizás había un nuevo enemigo, pero de ser eso ya habría sentido su ki. Quizás hubo algún problema con Gohan o con Videl, quizá incluso con Goten. Eso explicaría la ausencia de su esposa. No lo sabía, lo único que tuvo claro después de oír a su nieta, es que jamás hubiera imaginado la noticia que brotó de los rosados labios de Pan.

-Abuelito.. lo.. lo que ocurre es..- calló un momento, después, de improviso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó cerrando los ojos y conteniendo su llanto- La Abuela murió!!.

Gokú abrió sus hermosos ojos y vio a su querida nieta cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y caer de ellas un pequeño río salado… Entonces era verdad.. Milk estaba muerta?

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Pan se sentía fatal

Pan se sentía fatal. Dentro de toda su familia, de todos sus amigos.. tuvo que ser precisamente ella quien le diera la noticia.

Solo atino a cubrirse el rostro y soltar su llanto… No soportaría ver a su abuelito sufriendo, él no lo merecía…

De pronto, alterando su profunda reflexión, sintió una mano cálida posarse en su hombro derecho. Confundida, lentamente bajo sus manos y su vista se dirigió al dueño de aquella mano: Gokú.

Pero.. Gokú no lloraba.. ni siquiera se le veía decaído.

Pan no entendía nada…

Una voz la sacó de su ensueño:

-Ya estás mejor Pan?- y esa inconfundible sonrisa iluminaba el rostro maduro del mejor guerrero de todo el universo.

-Yo.. ehmp… sí. Gracias abuelito-. Pan calló un instante-. Pero… Y tú?- Se aventuró a preguntar, aún cuando su mente se estremecía ante la posible respuesta. Gokú la miró profundamente, reclinó levemente su cabeza a un lado y después soltó, como ignorando la pregunta:

-No decías que tu mamá tenía comida? En verdad estoy muy hambriento!- De nuevo esa sonrisa…

Pan estaba en shock. Le acababa de anunciar que su esposa, que la mujer que supuestamente amaba acababa de morir.. y él sólo pensaba en comer? En verdad no lo entendía. Aunque.. claro! Eso significaba que.. Gokú no quería a Milk? Pan abrió sus ojos ante esta afirmación. Pero si su abuelito quería a todos, era la única persona capaz de sufrir por la muerte de un humano cualquiera.. y no se estremecía en lo absoluto por la muerte de su propia mujer?

Los pensamiento de Pan fueron interrumpidos.. otra vez.

Gokú agitaba sus manos frenéticamente frente al rostro de su nieta.

-Pan!! Despierta!! Por favor! Me muero de hambre!!- Los ojos del saiyan se llenaron de falsas lágrimas y empezó a gimotear como un niño consentido.

-Eh.. qué?.. Oh si! Lo siento mucho abuelito. Sígueme.- Pan dio vuelta y se dirigieron a paso vivo hacia su casa. Al entrar pudieron divisar a Gohan sobre la punta de una escalera, frente a su enorme biblioteca buscando cierto ejemplar.

-Gohan!!- el chico dio un brinco del susto y cayó de la escalera-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, hijo. Cómo has estado?- Su sonrisa de nuevo… Gohan también sonrió al ver a su padre. Cuanto le había extrañado.. todos. Sin embargo, al ver su semblante tan alegre, creyó que la mala noticia aun no había llegado a sus oídos. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Tomó un aire sombrío y se acercó a su padre.

-Papá.. hay algo que debes saber-. Levantó la vista enfrentando esos oscuros ojos. Sus pupilas temblaron ligeramente, y antes de que pudiera continuar, la voz paterna le interrumpió:

-Ya lo sé Gohan.

Sólo eso. Gohan abrió sus ojos, asombrado. Pero los de su padre solo tomaron un aire serio, para volver a brillar sólo un segundo después.

-Por cierto, no tienes comida por aquí?- decía inspeccionando el lugar-. Pan me dijo que me darían de comer. De verdad hijo.. ya no resisto mas!!- Ese puchero característico de Gokú y esa mano detrás de la cabeza.

Gohan se encontraba en el mismo estado que su hija… A Gokú simplemente no le importaba la muerte de su madre. Un dejo de ira sucumbió el puro corazón de Gohan.. pero logró controlarse.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y le sirvieron un par de decenas de platos a Gokú.

Esa sonrisa.. esa manía al comer.. esos elogios de siempre a cualquier plato que le pusieran enfrente… No se le notaba ni un poco de tristeza.

Gohan bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños, conteniendo su rabia... hasta que una voz interrumpió su reloj biológico, antes de que se sufrieran los estragos:

-Porque murió?- una simple pregunta, entre plato y plato. Padre e hija se sorprendieron por la soltura con la que de pronto, Gokú dio a entender que no se encontraba tan indiferente en el tema.

-Ehmp.. verás papá. Recuerdas la enfermedad que contrajiste en el planeta de Freezer?- Gokú movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación-. Al parecer mamá se contagió. Aún no sabemos porque el virus duro tanto tiempo en reposo… Lamentablemente el antídoto se había terminado, y en este tiempo aun no existe una cura.. ni una máquina del tiempo.

-Sufrió?- Gokú alejo el decimonoveno plato y adopto una seriedad poco común en él. Gohan y Pan tragaron saliva.. ahora venía lo duro.

-Físicamente.. si. Y espiritualmente.. ehmp.. poco antes de morir ella nos reunió a todos y nos lo hizo saber. Dijo que no se arrepentía de nada. Que había tenido un par de extraordinarios hijos, que estaba muy orgullosa de nosotros. Que le alegraba dejar por lo menos a uno de nosotros totalmente realizado, y que esperaba que Goten siguiera mis pasos y tuviera una familia.

'Que la disculpáramos por todos los errores que cometió, por habernos detenido en los momentos mas críticos, por haber evitado tantas veces que fuéramos a entrenar o a enfrentarnos a un enemigo peligroso.

'Todo eso se debía a que su peor temor.. era perdernos. Que su vida se resumía en estas cuatro paredes: en cocinar, lavar, cuidar y amar a sus tres saiyajines.

'Por ultimo, nos prohibió avisarte de su muerte. Dijo que no quería despedirse de ti.. que no lo soportaría. Y que por favor la disculpáras porque, por primera vez desde que se casaron, no pudo esperar tu regreso-. Gohan calló, dolido. Bajó la mirada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Después levanto su rostro y finalizó:

-También nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte en esta casa, Videl se encargara de cocinarte y lavarte-. Gokú seguía con el semblante serio, mirando su plato vació.

De pronto se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Le dijo sin un tono definido en su voz.

-Gracias, hijo. Pero me quedare en mi casa. En la casa que compartí con tu madre por todos estos años.. o por lo menos una parte de ellos-. Lo último lo dijo en un tono imperceptible para todos. Después se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, dejando a Gohan con un par de palabras en la boca. Se quedo estático, viendo el enorme bosque frente a el.

-Donde la enterraron?- Dijo sin voltear.

-Cerca del arrollo, frente al enorme árbol que tiene un hueco en el centro. El camino que lleva a él esta repleto de flores. Ella misma decidió que esa fuera su última morada-. Al terminar, Gokú salió y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Gohan y Pan se quedaron estáticos, una débil ráfaga de viento se coló por la puerta y movió lentamente sus cabellos. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada, y la joven fue a derrumbarse en los fuertes brazos de su padre…

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**:

Hola,

Muchas gracias por perder su valioso tiempo leyéndome. Y gracias especialmente a **metitus**, **milk gokú**, **naykya** y **Kaoru Hatake**por tomarse la molestia de comentar.

Tengo la idea de que Gokú creyó que Milk siempre iba a estar ahí.. sin importa cuanto tiempo demorara o la indiferencia con la que iba.. o regresaba. Y creo también, que era cierto.

Pero resumir la historia en el regreso de un héroe y la permanente fidelidad de un esposa abnegada, era demasiado cómodo.

Nuestro querido saiyan debía sufrir un poco y ponerse en los zapatos de su esposa.

Se que en este capítulo más de una habrá querido darle un buena lección a Gokú.. le acaban de avisar que su esposa murió, y el solo piensa en comida.(Jajaja!)

Y también querrán darme una paliza porque no profundice en lo absoluto en los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestro héroe.. en este capitulo. El siguiente será el final, y mostrare lo que verdaderamente sintió Gokú, desde el momento en que Pan le dio la mala noticia.

De nuevo les agradezco por regalarme ese par de minutos que desperdiciaron al leerme;

Muchas Gracias!

Hasta pronto!

_Mitzuki Hiwatari._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuánto vacío hay en esta habitación

En lo profundo de un bosque perdido entre las montañas, una solitaria silueta descansa a los pies de un árbol. Frente a él se observa una gran roca con una inscripción en japonés:

**Son Milk.**

**Gracias por todo lo que nos diste,**

**Especialmente,**

**Por tu incondicional amor.**

**Tu familia…**

La silueta voltea ligeramente, observando el ocaso en su plenitud. Se levanta solemne y se aleja con porte melancólico.

Recorre el camino arrastrando los pies, se detiene frente a la puerta de una casa vacía, da un lento suspiro, y penetra en la profunda oscuridad.

...

-Abuelito.. lo.. lo que ocurre es..- calló un momento, después, de improviso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó cerrando los ojos y conteniendo su llanto- La Abuela murió!!.

Gokú abrió sus hermosos ojos y vio a su querida nieta cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y caer de ellas un pequeño río salado… Entonces era verdad.. Milk estaba muerta?

No la volvería ver; no volvería a oír sus gritos; sus regaños; probar su comida; relatarle su día mientras comían, con voz entrecortada y excitación infantil?

No podía creerlo.. no _**quería**_ creerlo.

Se sentía devastado… Pero.. debía ser fuerte, para su familia. Se trago su dolor y consoló con ternura a su nieta, aún cuando sus ojos le reclamaban una respuesta.

Ella jamás le había visto llorar, no era el tiempo de que empezara. Como evadir sus dudas?.. El era Gokú.. de la manera mas simple: comida.

Su nieta solo atino a verlo con más dudas. Pero no podía retractarse, ya lo había dicho.

La convenció al fin y se dirigieron a su casa. Ahí vio a Gohan. Cuando él lo vio, intuyó algo malo, lo notó en sus ojos fríos.

Cuando soltó ese:

-Papá.. hay algo que debes saber- con un tono tan sombrío, supo lo que era.

-Ya lo sé Gohan-. No soportaría ver a su hijo sufrir, así que de nuevo desvió el tema. Aún cuando sentía que sus ojos lo fulminaban lentamente.

Comida!

Su eterno consuelo de todo.. menos de esto. No sabia ni remotamente tan delicioso como lo que preparaba Milk.. su Milk. O era acaso el dolor que da un sabor insípido a todo?

Aun así lanzo sus conocidos elogios y comió con relativa normalidad… Pero una pregunta taladraba su cabeza:

-Porque murió?-. Disimuló su interés dirigiéndolo al siguiente plato. Notó un sobresalto en su hijo y su nieta.

-Ehmp.. verás papá. Recuerdas la enfermedad que contrajiste en el planeta de Freezer?- asintió con desgano-. Al parecer mamá se contagió. Aún no sabemos porque el virus duro tanto tiempo en reposo… Lamentablemente el antídoto se había terminado, y en este tiempo aún no existe una cura.. ni una máquina del tiempo-. Esto no podía ser peor.. entonces la muerte de su esposa era su culpa?

Se arriesgó a un dolor mayor:

-Sufrió?-. Abandonó la táctica en la mesa y se cubrió bajo una máscara de seriedad.

No imaginaba el golpe bajo que sufriría con la respuesta…

-Físicamente.. si. Y espiritualmente.. ehmp.. poco antes de morir ella nos reunió a todos y nos lo hizo saber. Dijo que no se arrepentía de nada. Que había tenido un par de extraordinarios hijos, que estaba muy orgullosa de nosotros. Que le alegraba dejar por lo menos a uno de nosotros totalmente realizado, y que esperaba que Goten siguiera mis pasos y tuviera una familia.

'Que la disculpáramos por todos los errores que cometió, por habernos detenido en los momentos mas críticos, por haber evitado tantas veces que fuéramos a entrenar o a enfrentarnos a un enemigo peligroso.

'Todo eso se debía a que su peor temor.. era perdernos. Que su vida se resumía en estas cuatro paredes: en cocinar, lavar, cuidar y amar a sus tres saiyajines.

'Por ultimo, nos prohibió avisarte de su muerte. Dijo que no quería despedirse de ti.. que no lo soportaría. Y que por favor la disculparas porque, por primera vez desde que se casaron, no pudo esperar tu regreso-. Gohan calló, dolido. Bajó la mirada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Después levanto su rostro y finalizó:

-También nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte en esta casa, Videl se encargara de cocinarte y lavarte-.No soportaba mas tiempo en esa casa, y ahora le pedían que se quedara?

Se levantó y rechazó la oferta de su hijo, era tiempo de que supiera lo que es vivir solo.

Se alejó hacia la puerta, se detuvo y preguntó:

-Dónde la enterraron?-

-Cerca del arrollo, frente al enorme árbol que tiene un hueco en el centro. El camino que lleva a él esta repleto de flores. Ella misma decidió que esa fuera su última morada-. Ese lugar lo conocía de sobra, pero, porque su esposa decidió que la enterraran ahí?

Se dirigió al bosque, con su objetivo marcado.

Curiosamente el lugar le pareció sin vida, como si todos se hubieran detenido para dejar pasar a esa alma en pena, eso en lo que se había convertido.

No tardo en llegar al lugar citado. Frente al árbol observó la tumba de su mujer; a decir verdad, no tenia diferencia con todas las demás, salvo una: ahí no solo estaba la mujer que amaba, la madre de sus hijos; también enterraron una parte de el, una parte de su alma.

Se dejo caer sobre ella, alejando de el las máscaras y la represión a la que él mismo se sometía.

Ahora lloraba… Sí, Gokú estaba llorando.

Cómo era posible?... Era posible porque había entendido que hay golpes que no necesariamente deben tocarte para hacerte sufrir.

Golpes que iban directo al corazón, y dolían.. eran los mas dolorosos.

Su esposa supo jugar bien sus cartas… Sabia el daño que causaba la indiferencia.. ella misma ya lo había sentido tantas veces.

El apuesto guerrero siguió llorando, silenciosamente y con el cuerpo encorvado, como regando la tumba de su mujer.

Una voz dulce entra de lleno en sus oídos:

-Porqué lloras, Son Gokú?- El levanta los ojos asombrados.. no cree lo que ven sus ojos.

-Milk?- Susurra aún sorprendido, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Sobre la piedra, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un par de alas del mismo color, su esposa le mira con ternura.

-Así es Gokú, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta. Porqué lloras?- Gokú se eleva hasta estar a su altura. Trata de tocarla, pero sus manos la traspasan

-Entonces de verdad estas muerta.. no quería creerlo-. Cubrió sus ojos con un mechón rebelde, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y después… Sintió una calida mano quitarla y acariciarlo con suavidad. Levanto el rostro, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de sentir. Pero se asombro aún más al ver que frente a él no había absolutamente nada.

_...  
_

La silueta se derrumba en un viejo sofá, un rayo de luz se cuela por la ventana y le da en el rostro: Gokú.

Los ojos hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada vacía.

-Qué se siente, Gokú?- él no voltea, sabe de quien es la voz.

-Por qué lo hiciste?- inquiere sin tono.

-Hacer qué? No fue por placer que enfermé, y ambos lo sabemos.

-No me refiero a eso. Por qué no quisiste que me avisaran? Pudimos haber pasado tus últimos momentos juntos, como la familia que somos. Fue cruel, Milk.

-Por favor Gokú, no digas tonterías. Sabes mejor que nadie lo frágil de la existencia, y más en los humanos. Si te interesara tanto, no me habrías abandonado-

-Precisamente, yo también moriré algún día. Tenía que entrenar a Uub para que ocupara mi lugar-

-De verdad era eso? O eran tus ansias de pelear con alguien fuerte? No trates de engañarme a mí, te conozco mejor que nadie. Una vez que sales de esa puerta dejas de tener familia…-

-No digas eso, ustedes siempre están en mi pensamiento. Y tienes razón, también lo hacia por esas ansias de pelear. Pero, eso no justifica tus actos-

-Quizás.. pero, dime Gokú, cuántas veces has muerto?-

-Mmm…2 veces, con Raditz y con Cell. Pero eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Mucho Gokú… Cuántas veces te despediste de mí antes de morir?-. No se esperaba eso… comenzó a reflexionar. Ella tenía razón, aún con Cell, sabia que no regresaría, y no fue capaz de despedirse adecuadamente.

-Sabes lo que es esperar durante años tu regreso, con tanta esperanza, con tanta ilusión; solo para que te vuelvas a ir al minutos siguiente?-. Gokú mantenía su cabeza reclinada.

-O lo que es criar sola a un niño? Evadir las preguntas sobre si su papá regresara algún día? Aunque debo admitir que eso no fue tan malo, Gohan maduro muy rápido. No tenía otra opción, era lo más cercano que tenía Goten a un padre-. Lágrimas salían de sus orbes oscuras. Su tono se volvió duro.

- Y a pesar de todo eso, yo te amaba Son Gokú… yo te amo-. Levantó la vista y la confrontó.

- Y yo a ti Milk-. Ella se estremeció.. cómo cada vez que él la veía así. Pero sobre todo, la frase que salió de sus labios. No la esperaba. El sonrió ante su sorpresa y ella le correspondió el gesto.

-Perdóname Gokú… No quería verte sufrir, y sin embargo un parte de mí lo reclamaba-. Lo dio una cálida mirada.

-Por qué regresaste?-

-Quería despedirme de ti, verte una vez más. En cuanto a la forma… Ser la esposa del salvador del universo tiene sus ventajas-. Le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se sonrieron, perdiéndose cada uno en las pupilas del otro.

-Pero debo irme ya. Mi alma esta en paz, me despedí de ti y te eh perdonado. Espero que tú también a mi. Adiós Son Gokú. Y cuando mueras, allá nos vemos!- le soltó con tono pícaro. El sonrió, mientras veía su figura desaparecer.

Tenía razón. Ahora sentía a su alrededor el profundo vació, el silencio, la infinita oscuridad que carcomía su razón.

Su único consuelo… Saber que se verían muy pronto.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por leer y seguir este fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el final.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Pronto publicare más.

Hasta entonces!

_Mitzuki Hiwatari._


End file.
